


pumpkin spice and everything nice  (Supercorptober)

by katies_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober, Supercorptober2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katies_lena/pseuds/katies_lena
Summary: time for supercorptober! This is a collection of one shots based on the supercorptober prompts. I won't be able to do all of them, but I picked 13 ones that I'm going to do.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello agaiiin, so I decided to try the supercorptober again.  
> Last year I finished 3/31 prompts. Let’s hope I will at least make it to four prompts this year. I also got an amazing beta reader for all of my oneshots, so let’s take a minute to thank Cam for reading over my mess.
> 
> I already know that I won’t upload every day or do every prompt, but I‘m trying my best to do as many as possible! 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy my take on the supercorptober!

list of prompts that I decided on doing

Chapter 2 Fall & Pumpkin  
Chapter 3 Baking  
Chapter 4 Warm  
Chapter 5 Ice  
Chapter 6 Dress up  
Chapter 7 Lucky  
Chapter 8 Undress  
Chapter 9 Cold  
Chapter 10 Diamond  
Chapter 11 Desk  
Chapter 12 Book  
Chapter 13 Spooky


	2. fall & pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a beautiful sunday morning in the beginning of October. The sun was streaming in through Kara’s and Lena’s penthouse window, illuminating everything with a warm golden glow. It was still relatively early for a sunday, but Kara had already been up for quite a while because she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with breakfast in bed. She decided to get Lena’s favourite scones from Dublin, and their go to coffee order - one vanilla chai latte for herself and one plain black coffee for Lena - from Noonan’s. 

It was a beautiful sunday morning in the beginning of October. The sun was streaming in through Kara’s and Lena’s penthouse window, illuminating everything with a warm golden glow. It was still relatively early for a sunday, but Kara had already been up for quite a while because she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with breakfast in bed. She decided to get Lena’s favourite scones from Dublin, and their go to coffee order - one vanilla chai latte for herself and one plain black coffee for Lena - from Noonan’s. 

Once she got everything she needed, she arranged everything on a tray from the kitchen and carefully carried it into their bedroom. A soft smile spread over the blonde’s face once her eyes landed on her girlfriend’s sleeping form. Lena was sleeping on her right side with her face burried in Kara’s pillow and a small smile on her lips. Sleeping Lena was definitely Kara’s favourite. She just looked so soft - softer than usual - and peaceful, like all the bad things happening around her didn’t even matter.

The blonde nearly didn’t have the heart to wake her, but she decided for the both of them that they should use this beautiful day for some fall activities. Kara already had so many ideas of things that she wanted them to do, and she knew if they didn’t start soon they wouldn’t get to do everything today. So she quickly placed the tray with their food on Lena’s nightstand before she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

The raven haired stirred slightly, but didn’t open her eyes, so Kara tried again. This time with a longer and more passionate kiss. “Mmh morning,” Lena mumbled into the kiss and slowly opened her eyes.

“Good morning, Lee. Look what I got you!” The reporter looked like a puppy who was just about to go for a walk, Lena chuckled at the sight. Then her eyes landed on the scones and the coffee and her chuckle died in her throat and was replaced by a lovestruck smile.

“Are those my favorite?” Lena asked, starring lovingly at Kara, while her puppy beamed at her and nodded. “Thank you, darling. I love you.” Lena replied as she tried to grab her girlfriend’s sweater to pull Kara closer for a kiss, but pouted when she couldn’t reach it. However, that pout quickly disappeared when the blonde leaned down and connected their lips.

“Now hurry up! We have a lot to do.” And just like that the excited puppy was back.

After they ate their breakfast in comfortable silence and shared a few more kisses, Lena quickly got dressed while Kara grabbed purses. 

“Ready when you are.” Lena smiled at the blonde and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go!” 

———————

“Oh my god! You really do love fall, don’t you?” the CEO laughed as they walked past the big sign that read ‘annual national city fall festival!’

“What can I say? It’s my favorite season,” Kara smiled sheepishly as she led her girlfriend through the entrance and toward the pumpkin picking field. 

After twenty minutes the two women finally each agreed on their pumpkins and went to a small stall to carve them. They took a seat at a little table and gatherd carving tools and cutting boards.

“What are you gonna do?” Kara asked as she turned to face Lena and waggled her eyebrows playfully.

“I’m not gonna tell you. You have to wait and find out, and don’t even try your puppy dog eyes on me right now. I won’t tell you,” Lena replied with a mischievous smirk. 

“Mean,” Kara mumbled under her breath before she grabbed the carving tool in front of her and started on her pumpkin. Lena just shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics before she started with her own design. They worked in comfortable silence for a while before Kara whined and asked again,

“come on Lee, will you please tell me what you’re doing now?”

“No darling, I won’t. But I can show you since I am already done,” Lena smirked as she spun the pumpkin around, so her girlfriend could see it. 

“Really?” Kara rolled her eyes playfully and tried to fight back the smile, but failed miserably. 

The CEO could see right through the facade and knew that Kara wasn’t really annoyed at her, so she just smirked again as she traced the big ‘ _S’_ in the middle of her pumpkin.

“I just had to.”

“Someone might think you have a crush on Supergirl,” Kara chuckled softly. 

“Well, maybe I do,” Lena smiled at the blonde who gently squeezed her hand in return.

———————

Later that afternoon, they walked past a coffee stall, and Lena quickly excused herself to buy Kara a hot chocolate _with extra marshmallows_ and a pumpkin spice latte for herself. 

“Thank you, darling,” the reporter gave her a thankful smile once the CEO returned to her side and laced their fingers back together. 

Lena just placed a soft kiss onto Kara’s cheek and replied, “Thank _you_ for bringing me here. I would have never even thought about going to a fall festival if it wasn’t for you.” 

“See fall isn’t that bad after all,” Kara smiled at Lena and cupped her face before she pulled her closer for a kiss. Lena wrapped her left arm around Kara’s waist and placed her right one over the blonde’s heart. Kara smiled at the gesture and pulled the raven haired even closer. Once the need for air became too big, the CEO gently pulled away to catch her breath. 

“No, It’s really not,” Lena smiled at her. 


	3. baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lena agreed to babysit Maggie’s and Alex’s daughter - because Kara was busy writing an article - she didn’t expect that she would be baking today. And not only did the little girl want to bake a cake, no she wanted them to bake a piñata cake with a candy filling.

When Lena agreed to babysit Maggie’s and Alex’s daughter - because Kara was busy writing an article - she didn’t expect that she would be baking today. And not only did the little girl want to bake a cake, no she wanted them to bake a piñata cake with a candy filling. 

Lena grew up with various chefs and cooks, so Lilian never allowed her to be anywhere near the kitchen. To say that she wasn’t the best baker was a big understatement, but she was willing to try her best for her little niece who was currently looking at her with big excited eyes. 

“Can we start now, Auntie Lena?” Emily tugged at Lena’s sweater before she looked up at her aunt with a big grin on her face.

“Yes, I think we’re ready.” Lena chuckled at her niece’s excitement and the apron the little girl insisted on wearing that was way too big for her. It was white with various little cup cakes on it and had _every day is a day for cupcakes_ written on it. Kara got it for Emily’s sixth birthday, but she somehow mixed up the sizes and got her the wrong size. Emily still declared that it was the best birthday gift she’d ever received.

“Okay, let’s start! We need to be done before Auntie Kara comes back home,” Emily said while she already started to open up the first fewingredients for the cake. 

“Yes ma’am,” Lena said in a serious tone. She got the container of eggs and a bowl, and started to crack the first one. “How many eggs do we need again?”

“Three, Aunie Lena! Mummy said you’re a genius, you should know that,” Emily shook her head as she grabbed two more eggs and cracked them herself.

“Oh excuse me, how could I forget,” Lena snorted at her nieces answer. 

Once the two of them managed to put all the ingredients in the bowl, Lena helped the little girl to mix everything together. When Emily was satisfied with their work, Lena grabbed them a cake pan and they started to scoop the first half of the batter into it using two big spoons. 

“I think we should just leave out the candy part, what do you think,” the CEO asked with a mischievous smile. 

“Auntie Lena!” Emily exclaimed in shock, “we can _not_ do that, that’s the best part of the cake! And Kara will love the candies.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that,” Lena chuckled as the image of her girlfriend’s excited grin - once she’d notice the candy inside the cake - flashed in front of her eyes. 

“So can we?” Emily pleaded. “Pleeeeeaase?”

“Go ahead,” Lena playfully rolled her eyes as her niece jumped up and down with glee. After a long discussion about whether to use M&Ms or gummy bears, they decided on using both.

Ten minutes later the cake was in the oven and the pair were sitting on Lena’s and Kara’s couch watching a disney movie while waiting for the cake to be done. Right as the oven began to beep, signalling them that the cake was done, Lena’s phone rang as well. She picked it up on her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Kara’s face on her screen.

“Emily, Auntie Kara said she will be here in a few minutes,” the raven haired informed her while she put the cake onto the kitchen counter. 

“Oh! Is the cake done?”the girl quickly padded into the kitchen to see for herself.

“Just about to be done,” Lena smiled at the girl and lifted her into her arms, so she could fully inspect their cake. 

“It looks so good! Can we try it already?”

“Try what,” Kara asked before Lena could tell her niece that they would have to wait.

“Oh Auntie Kara, you’re home already,” Emily jumped out of her Aunt’s arms to get into her other Aunt’s arms, “Auntie Lena and I made a cake for you. And it’s not just a cake, Auntie Kara, it’s a piñata cake!” 

“Ooh, did you?” The blonde smiled as she picked up her little nice and placed a small kiss on Emily’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” the auburn haired girl nodded her head. 

“It looks delicious,” Kara told her before she put her back on the ground, so she could greet her girlfriend as well. 

“Hey, darling,” she placed a feather light kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No, we had a wonderful afternoon, didn’t we Emily?” Lena smiled at the blonde and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Yes! We had loads of fun, but can we try the cake now?” 

Lena and Kara shared a look before they both began to chuckle at their niece’s antics. 

“I suppose we can.” 


End file.
